Dejar de desear
by Hagastian
Summary: Su relación se basa en el deseo de lograr que el otro caiga rendido a sus pies, haya o no sangre de por medio para lograrlo. Dinamarca/Noruega. Tabla sentimental de Musa Hetaliana.
1. Dejar de desear

**Palabras**: 100.

**Nota:** Chibi!Norge.

* * *

**·**

**Dejar de desear.**

**·********  
**

* * *

Si existía algo que llenaba el corazón de Noruega, era desear. Podría pasarse horas en aquel estado, dejando que el brillo mágico de los anhelos incumplidos le poseyeran y le permitieran fantasear en universos irrealizables.

Y entre esos deseos, el que quemaba con el fuego del infierno su alma; era decirle a Dinamarca cuánto odiaba la forma en que le expresaba amor. ¡No entendía ese amor que siempre, siempre, estaba por debajo del que le profesaba a Suecia! ¡Lo aborrecía, porque quería un amor sólo para él! ¡No a otro!

Quizás, cuando fuera más grande, pudiera dejar de desear para actuar.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	2. Habían veces

**b·Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Himaruya...Aún.

**·Claim: **Dinamarca/Noruega.

******·**Advertencias: La verdad ni sé como catalogar esto, según yo tiene insinuaciones pornescas, pero ni se ven.

**·Palabras: **202.

**·****Notas: **Lo tenía empezado hace mucho tiempo y hoy limpiando mis archivos lo encontré; así que lo terminé~.

¡Disfruta 8D!

* * *

**· **

**Habían veces.**

**· **

* * *

Había veces como aquella, en la que Dinamarca perdía el control de sí mismo.

Había veces, en las que los dos, en el fondo, terminaban buscando esas situaciones para obtener más del otro. Para despedazar las costumbres que se instalaron entre los dos y dejarse desnudos, tanto en cuerpo y alma para mostrarse tal cuales eran; destruyendo la enmarañada y cuidadosa máscara que separa sus dos mundos.

Dinamarca comenzaba primero, buscando con sus estruendosas palabras tocar los puntos vulnerables de Noruega, hablándole de fechas y momentos tensos, cuando ambos no podían si quiera estar juntos en la misma habitación sin intentar matarse. Y Noruega le seguía el juego, dejándose atrapar en las palabras de odio que despertaban sus más bajos instintos y le hacían dejarse caer bajo el peso del danés a medida que le rasguñaba la espalda y le destrozaba los labios hasta dejarlos sangrantes.

Era en esos momentos cuando el control, la máscara, la pared y todo lo demás se disolvía; revelando más de ellos mismo de lo que quisieran mostrar.

Había veces, también, en las que la indiferencia de Noruega era una mentira. Y Dinamarca se aprovechaba de su pérdida de control y sus palabras de odio para descubrirlo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Uuuy, hace tanto que no escribía nada de Hetalia que se siente raro volver xD. Pero como me puse a limpiar archivos y ordenar carpetas, encontré varios fics que tenía a medio camino. Lo genial es que comencé a escribir, así que es posible que ande por acá un rato dando vueltas.

Y bueno, no tengo mucho que comentar del drabble, salvo que me gustó mucho, a pesar de que recientemente retomé esto de escribir fics. La U y la flojera habían hecho que lo dejara un poco de lado...pero regresé. Y se siente la raja hacerlo~.

¡Gracias por leer!

_¿Review 8D?_


	3. Ser lo mejor

Holo 83.

**Palabras: **240.

**Prompt: **Miedo.

**Advertencias: **Algo de insinuaciones y sería.

**Beta: **Nanamiii, gracias amor.

* * *

**·**

**Ser lo mejor.**

******·**

* * *

A pesar que se encontraban unidos por los territorios, por el poder que tenía sobre Noruega y la lealtad de sus súbditos; Dinamarca temía que algún día Noruega lograra ser libre. Ya había perdido a Suecia y a Finlandia una noche, en medio de temores y truenos horripilantes que anunciaban tormenta tanto en el cielo como en su corazón.

Noruega seguía allí, siendo la otra parte del conjunto que conformaba su reino, pero Dinamarca lo conocía y temía que algún día se hartara de las caricias, de los mimos y los asaltos nocturnos que le prodigaba con tanto esmero. Temía que Noruega partiera junto al más pequeño de los hermanos y se perdiera en la nieve de regreso a su antiguo hogar, dejándolo solo en una casa demasiado grande y oscura para él.

Por ello buscaba atenderlo siempre, darle toda la atención que merecía y más, hacerle saber que era la única persona que estaría a su lado sin importar nada.

—Soy lo mejor para ti, Nor —repetía, una y otra vez, antes y después de besarlo, de recorrer entero un cuerpo que se sabía de memoria pero que nunca dejaba de descubrir como si fuera siempre la primera vez—. Siempre seré lo mejor y lo único para ti.

Dinamarca esperaba que repetir aquello fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que Noruega lo creyera y así hacer desaparecer ese miedo irracional que cada día parecía querer devorarlo un poco más.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Gracias por leer! 8DDDDDDDDD. Regresé al fandom y terminaré la tabla, lo prometo 8D.


	4. Horrores

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mío D8.

**Palabras:** 728.

**Prompt:** Felicidad.

**Nota:** Es la continuación (de cierta forma) del drabble anterior. También hay algo de Inquietante!Dinamarca, que no alcanza a ser Darkish.

* * *

**·**

**Horrores.**

**·**

* * *

—_Soy feliz, Nor._

Aquello había comenzado no hace mucho tiempo, uno de aquellos meses cuando Noruega, repleto de ideas revolucionarias, de la sangre inflamada con el cambio y las ideas de ser libre, había comenzado a buscar la Independencia. Aquella palabra matizada en horrores de guerras futuras y de libertad desmesurada que Dinamarca había aprendido a temer, a odiar con toda su alma.

No deseaba ver a Noruega, a su hermoso hermano pensando en ese tipo de cosas, la forma en que su mirada se encendía con un fuego desconocido, su boca cociéndose con palabras que siempre sonaban a alejarse de casa y no volver jamás. Dinamarca a veces le miraba en silencio, demasiado aterrado en su interior para ver lo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Demasiado furioso para dejar que el sentimiento de traición horripilante le permitiera hacer algo.

No duró mucho aquellos movimientos en silencio, acorraló a Noruega un día en una esquina de piedra y le hizo saber que jamás iba a dejarle. Que se olvidara de esas ideas de libertad. Que jamás iba a irse de su lado.

Que nunca iba a arruinar la felicidad que habían construido con tanto esfuerzo. Nada iba a destrozar lo que ellos tenían, lo que él había aprendido a amar, atesorar y nublaba cada espacio de su mente.

_(Todo se había reducido de alguna manera a él y al reino que tenía junto a Noruega)._

Noruega, en aquella ocasión le había golpeado; él simplemente se rió y le devolvió el golpe.

Pero aquello sólo había encendido la mecha de un amor _enfermo_ de pureza, obsesivo que él había estado guardando durante tanto tiempo. Él era su hermano. Suyo. Y su deber estaba en protegerle y si debía de hacerlo incluso de sí mismo, que así fuera. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a planear una estrategia más allá de lo que su gente y su rey hacían. Más allá de las escaramuzas violentas, de los golpes y del odio infundado.

_(Nunca se arrepentiría de sus métodos. No le daba vergüenza tomar las cosas por su propia mano)._

Comenzó, todas las noches, a colarse en la habitación de su hermano, a acostarse a su lado y a susurrarle sus temores. A decirle que tenía miedo de que le dejara; le describía el horror que le causaba, el temor de quedar solo que le impedía respirar con normalidad. ¿Cómo no asustarse si ellos dos conformaban un reino glorioso? ¿Cómo no temer si un día Noruega iba a irse y ese reino iba a dejar de tener aquel nombre divino —El reino de Dinamarca y Noruega— e iba a ser una entidad separada, descocida y deformada? Dinamarca no iba a permitirlo. No iba a dejar que esas ideas destruyeran la armonía perfecta que tenían.

Noruega no se iba a ir de su lado y él tenía que recordárselo. Una y otra vez.

—Tengo miedo, Nor. Miedo a que me dejes —susurraba en su contra, su voz, rasposa del horror y la agonía posesiva, pegada al oído de Noruega. Una mano agarrando su cintura y hundiendo las uñas en ella—. Pero no lo harás. Sé que no. Nunca me dejarás, ¿cierto? Yo no lo permitiré. Ellos no te envenenaran con esas ideas absurdas de libertad.

Y el tiempo le había dado la razón, no dejaba que Noruega hiciera nada sin su asistencia, a pesar de las protestas, de los golpes y el odio que él sabía, no era más que una pantalla del amor que en su interior, conocía, los rodeaba a ambos. ¿Cómo Noruega no iba a amarlo con todas las atenciones que le prodigaba?

Las palabras de miedo, con lentitud, fueron convirtiéndose en declaraciones, en expresiones de felicidad que Dinamarca siempre se encargaba de dejar marcada en la carne blanca y suave; chupones y mordidas que nunca desaparecían, marcas en la piel que proclamaban el amor que le tenía a su pequeño y adorado hermano. Noruega no se quejaba, había dejado de hacerlo hace mucho. Sólo se limitaba a mirarle, con una expresión, un sentimiento profundo de algo que no era capaz de imaginar qué era.

Pero no le importaba, especialmente porque en aquel entonces, ya había dejado de decir que tenía miedo, ahora por el contrario le decía que era feliz.

Noruega algún día iba a decirle lo mismo en respuesta, él lo sabía. Sólo tenía que ser paciente.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Queda poquito ya para terminar esta tabla. Soy feliz al saber que al fin, va a terminar de ver la luz, mi pequeño bebé que ha demorado tanto en crecer :'D.

Gracias por leer c:

¡Nos vemos!


	5. Medallas

¡Hola 8D! Aim back.

**Prompt:** Vergüenza.

**Advertencias:** Nada grave.

**Nota**: Basado en el hecho que Dinamarca ganó la medalla de oro en la competencia de remos dobles.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Medallas.**

—¡Le arrebaté la medalla, Nor! ¡Gané, gané!

El grito bien pudo haber ensordecido al mundo entero, Noruega no alcanzó a realizar una mueca de desagrado ni a formular un comentario hiriente, cuando Dinamarca corrió hacía él y lo rodeó en un abrazo que perfectamente le sacó el aire de los pulmones y estaba a segundos de romperle una costilla; el danés seguía gritando palabras de alegría en su oreja —por fortuna de Odín a un volumen más bajo y tolerable—. Noruega comenzó a moverse incómodo, sintiendo como las miradas de los otros países estaban en su espalda; Dinamarca lo soltó a los pocos segundos, girándose brevemente para dar, a viva voz, más felicitaciones a sus competidores, que estaban siendo acosados por la prensa; los flashes de las cámaras estaban por todas partes y el noruego sintió un pequeño acceso de vergüenza, sabiendo que el abrazo efusivo que acababa de recibir estaría en unas cuantas horas en línea, presentando la oportunidad perfecta para que las demás naciones hablaran y encaminaran la relación de ambos a derroteros inadecuados.

—Dinamarca, pareces un niño —comentó, cuando el danés volvió a su lado—. Compórtate.

—¡No me importa! ¡Mis hijos ganaron en el remo! ¡La sangre vikinga sigue corriendo por sus venas!

Al parecer tenía la intención de abrazarlo nuevamente, pero la mirada dura y fría que le otorgó redujeron aquel acto a un brazo amistoso detrás de la espalda.

—Sí, sí. Te felicitaría, pero creo que tu ego ya está bastante alto como para alimentarlo más.

Dinamarca le sonrió y le apretó el hombro. Noruega, resignándose a ser el centro de las futuras habladurías mundiales, no hizo nada para que se le quitase de encima. Ambos sabían que aquello era la mejor felicitación que podría darle.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Por fortuna, el inminente regreso de Hima a la vida ha reavivado mi inspiración por Hetalia, por lo que me encuentro en una especie de racha escribiendo las tablas que tengo de diferentes personajes; ésta es una de ellas, la cuál terminé y queda un solo capítulo a la izquierda para darla por finalizada. Lo subiré mañana y al fin, después de tanto tiempo, la tabla llegará a su fin. Me da sentimientos encontrados aquello, pero bueno, eso no significa que no seguiré escribiendo de estos dos.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, lo aprecio muchísimo.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Besos 8D!


	6. Cuestionamientos

**Prompt:** Tristeza.

**Advertencias:** Nada grave.

**Nota**: ¡Terminé la tabla! 8D.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Cuestionamientos.**

En esos momentos, cuando lo único que le acompaña es él mismo y el mundo parece disolverse en bordes borrosos e inexactos, Noruega se pregunta si alguna vez tuvo la posibilidad de que su relación con Dinamarca fuera diferente. Si hubo alguna vez la opción de tomar otra decisión, de hacer otro comentario, de mirarse entre ellos con otros ojos y caminar por un sendero completamente opuesto al que transitan en conjunto ahora; dónde el camino que recorren está cubierto hasta los bordes por ironías, señalizado por silencios y etiquetado por rencores no resueltos y pensamientos opuestos.

Sabe que Dinamarca lo quiere, ¿cuántas veces ha escuchado que lo considera su mejor amigo? ¿Cuántas veces ha respondido aquello con los ojos fríos y con la cara inexpresiva, escudando sus emociones bajo comentarios filosos, destructivos? No es tonto, si quiere que juntos transiten por ese camino que tanto anhela tiene que cambiar primero sus expresiones, tiene que esforzarse para lograr alejarse de lo que tienen ahora y comenzar a valorar a su amigo como lo merece. Pero está tan viejo, tan cansado y acostumbrado a la manera de vivir y relacionarse que poseen; se ha acomodado a las ironías, acostumbrado al silencio, olvidado los rencores y hace oídos sordos los pensamientos diferentes.

Y debería dejar de preguntarse y comenzar a actuar, a cambiar e intentar responder cada sonrisa tonta con una propia, a darle a Dinamarca lo que se merece y a responder con lo que realmente siente. Dinamarca no es su mejor amigo, pero es lo más cercano que tiene a uno. Nadie lo sabe.

Desconoce si va a tener la fuerza de intentarlo algún día, de destruir los hábitos que los tiene encerrados durante tantos siglos. Teme que lo que tienen se desmorone, se destruya y se convierta en algo completamente diferente e inadecuado.

Pero han estado tanto tiempo sin avanzar realmente que siente que cada vez más se acerca la hora del cambio.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Terminé después de casi un año (creo que más, de hecho) la tabla. Han pasado muchas cosas entre estos dos personajes, han cambiado mucho desde que comencé a escribir de ellos, pero la dinámica que poseen nunca ha dejado de gustarme y creo que Dinamarca y Noruega aún tienen un montón de camino que recorrer juntos y muchísimas cosas de las que hablar entre ellos. Ojalá algún día puedan resolver sus diferencias, o ser mejores entre ellos.

Por ahora, yo simplemente agradezco la oportunidad de escribir y que ustedes hayan leído los drabbles, su apoyo sin duda fue lo mejor que he podido tener y nunca me va a bastar el decir todo lo que me entusiasma aquello. También espero que hayan podido disculpar mi demora, también, y nuevamente, muchas, pero muchas gracias.

Espero que nos veamos en algún otro fic, en este o en otro fandom.

¡Gracias por leer!

Besitos 8D.


End file.
